


Make the Yuletide Gay

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex spend a quiet night at the Castle when some surprise visitors show up. </p>
<p>I can't remember if someone did a beta on this thing ... so if you find any mistakes their probably mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Yuletide Gay

A warm, cozy, romantic Saturday night in the Luthor mansion in front of the fireplace was something Clark Kent could easily get used to. Very much so when it was december, and freezing cold outside. And especially with Lex's naked body curled up against him in such a delicious way, a soft, fluffy blanket underneath them. He pulled Lex closer, and sighed happily. 

"You okay?" Lex murmured sleepily. They had made love for hours, and somehow Clark got the feeling that he managed to wear the older man out. 

Clark pressed a gentle kiss on his naked shoulder. "More than okay," he answered. "You?"

Lex made a soft grumbling noise, and fell silent again. Clark smiled. "How about we go to bed, love?"

Lex cuddled closer but other than that didn't make any attempt to get up. Clark was okay with that. He hadn't expected any other response. Lex Luthor was a hard assed business man that no one should ever dare to underestimate. Everyone who made that mistake had to pay for it one way or the other. But at home, here with Clark, he loved to show his weaker side. And this weaker side allowed Clark to pamper Lex a little bit. And to this pampering belonged that Lex LOVED to be carried to bed by his lover should he fall asleep downstairs. Something he did on a regular basis.

Today was not different. With a smile, Clark lifted Lex up who only snuggled a bit closer, and mere seconds later they lay cuddled up together in the big four poster bed in the master bedroom.

It was four in the morning when a loud banging on the door woke the two men up. Cursing, and still half asleep, Lex stumbled downstairs to see who dared to disturb them on one of their rare weekends together. Clark stayed in bed but tuned in his hearing so he could hear every word that was spoken. But a gasp, and a murmured "Gosh, Clark, come down, please," had him out of bed and next to his lover in the blink of an eye. 

He came just in time to catch the man that was barely conscious, and half dragged, half carried by a tall man about his, Clark's, age. And who was barely in better shape than his companion. Clark lifted the collapsed man up, and carried him into one of the guest rooms. Lex and the other man followed, and Clark listened to their talking. 

"Sam, what the hell happened?"

"We ... " Sam hesitated, and Clark could almost feel his eyes burning on his back. 

"It's okay. You can trust Clark." Lex voice, calm, confident. Balm for his soul, and involuntarily, Clark smiled. A deep sigh from Sam though made that smile go away again. Sam's voice grew very quiet, and Clark was sure that even Lex who was walking next to him had his difficulties to understand him. 

"We were over in Granville, hunting a vengeance demon. We had her stuck into a pentagram, when she suddenly somehow managed to break free. She was all over Dean before I could do something."

"Did you manage to send her back to hell?"

A short dry laughter. "Hell, yeah. I dragged Dean to the car and he told me to come here."

Clark could hear his lover patting the shoulder of the tall man. "That was a good decision. Why don't you go to your usual room, and I'll call Toby?"

Another sigh, a little lighter this time. "Thanks, Lex. But I'll stay with Dean this time. I ... ah ... I feel responsible for what happened. And I'm sure he'll be pissed as hell when he wakes up."

They had reached the guest room, and carefully Clark put the man in his arms down on the bed. He was just about to open the buttons on the torn shirt, when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. 

"What the fuck you think you're doing to my brother?"

Surprised, Clark raised his head, and stared into the angry green eyes of Sam. 

"I just wanted to ... "

Lex interrupted them. "Sam. I said you can trust Clark. He won't hurt Dean. He just wants to help. Let him undress Dean, and come down with me to the kitchen. We can call Toby. I know you have to be hungry, and then let's have a look at your wounds."

The hand released Clark's wrist slowly. If he'd been a human, he was sure that now there would be a mark around his wrist. 

"I won't leave Dean." Stubborn. Bullheaded. And for Clark oh-so-familiar. He smiled a little as he gazed over at Lex who simply sighed in defeat. "Okay then. I'll let you know when Toby's here. In the meanwhile ... why don't you make yourself comfortable? You know where the bath is ... towels are on the rack. And there should still be some clothes in the wardrobe."

Lex grabbed Clark's hand and pulled him out of the room. Once the door closed behind them, he turned to him. "I'm sorry, Clark. Sam is almost as possessive with Dean like I'm with you. Were you able to x-ray Dean?"

Clark was once more glad that he'd told Lex about his heritage and all his abilities right from the start. Somehow it seemed impossible for him to hide something like that from the man he loved. He nodded. "No broken bones or internal bleedings. A few bruises and cuts. Mostly harmless but one or two would need a stitch from Toby. Lex, who are those guys? All those years we know each other, and you never mentioned that you know some self proclaimed ... ghost busters."

Lex laughed lightly. "They are REAL ghost busters. They REALLY hunt ghosts, demons, spirits. And before you ask ... yes, these things DO exist."

Clark bumped with his shoulder lightly into Lex, and grinned. "And why not? I mean ... I know from a good source that there are even such things as aliens."

Lex laughed. "Really? I would like to meet one some day. Do you think they have three eyes, six arms, and two ... "

Clark kissed his lover before he could finish the sentence. It was some kind of a running gag between them, and Clark was amazed how his lover always came up with another form of alien. Seconds later he got serious again. "So ... a vengeance demon, huh? Sounds ... interesting. How come you know those guys?"

They had arrived at the kitchen, and Lex began to prepare a generous meal for his guests. Clark's eyes grew wide as he saw the amount of food Lex put on the tray. Lex didn't seem to realize that while he continued talking. "I met them a few years ago, during my ... wild days in Gotham and Metropolis. To be precise: they saved me from some kind of ... love ghost."

"An incubus," came a voice from behind. Clark and Lex turned around, and gazed at Sam who stood in the door. Clark noticed that he looked incredibly tired. He seemed to have taken a quick shower, for his wet hair was still dripping. But the clothes he wore was clean, and the grime and dust had been washed off. He walked slowly closer, and leaned with his hip against the counter. "It was an incubus, and she was totally hot for Lex."

Wordless, Lex handed him a cup of coffee. Sam took it with a little smile, and continued talking. "Dean and I could trap her, and send her back. Lex was a little shaken afterwards, so we took him with us to our motel room."

Clark raised one eyebrow in a very impressive way, and glanced at Lex. Sam saw that, and added quickly, "No! No, not like that. Nothing happened. We just ... we just slept. And Lex ... he was pretty much beat up that night."

"Was he?" Clark's voice sounded a little suspicious. Then he gasped when he felt Lex's sharp elbow in his ribs though they both knew that it didn't really hurt him. But they both knew also that Sam didn't know that. Couldn't know that. 

Shouldn't know that.

Sam emptied his cup, and then his gaze fell on the tray full of food, and Clark could see the longing in his eyes. With a smile he pushed the tray over to Sam. "Lex made this for you and Dean. Can you carry it or do you need help?"

Two big hands reached for the tray, and Clark had to suppress a grin. Apparently, Sam didn't need any help. "I can do that. I have to go back." He turned to Lex. "Did you call Toby?"

Lex shook his head. "Not yet. Is Dean awake?"

Sam nodded. "And a little pissed. After all it was a female spirit that did this to him. And he's kinda sensitive when it comes to that."

Lex grinned as he reached for the phone and hit a button on speed dial. "Toby? Lex. I have the Winchesters over and ... yes, they need some patching up again. ... No, only Dean this time. Sam seems to be in a pretty good condition. ... Great. See you in ten."

He ended the call, and nodded at Sam. "I'll send him upstairs as soon as he's here."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Lex."

Without another word he turned around, and returned to his brother. 

Clark looked after him. Without turning around he said, "They seem to be pretty close for brothers."

Lex frowned slightly. "Prejudiced?"

"NO! No, no, no. It's just ... Sam doesn't let Dean out of his sight, he gets pissed when I touch him ... that's a little ... weird. For brothers." He added the last two words almost as an afterthought.

Lex wanted to reply something when the doorbell chimed. "That's Toby," he said a little relieved. 

~*~

'Saved by the bell,' Lex thought, and jogged down to let Toby in. He told him in a few words what he knew, and showed him to the brother's room. 

He took his time on his way back to Clark. Of course he knew about the ... unique relationship the two brothers had with each other. It was strange but in a way understandable. In that line of work you hardly meet someone you can wine and dine. And trying for happily ever after? Both brothers had been there ... done that ... and both had learned the hard way that this was nothing a Winchester could ever hope for. So naturally they had turned to the only living person they knew who would understand them: the own brother.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of the jeans he had put on. He had met the two men during his wild days in Metropolis. The thought of two brothers having the hots for each other had fascinated him in a weird way. In a way one sees a porn movie where two so-called-brothers are fucking the living daylights out of each other. Only this was real. And he soon found out that this relationship wasn't about sex. Or just about the mere release of pressure. This was about love. Serious. Deep. Devoted. 

And the fascination had turned to envy. Envy about the closeness he could witness. Until the day he had met Clark Kent. Had met him, and fallen in love with him. He would never forget the day he had hit him with his car, had driven him over the bridge. And for one terrible moment he had feared that he had killed this beautiful young man. 

The fact that it had been Clark who had not only pulled him out of the water but had also breathed the life back into him had made him curious. 

"I could've sworn I hit you." His first words after he'd regained his consciousness. He would never forget them. Nor the reply he'd gotten. "You did."

It was two days later that he discovered why he'd been able to hit the young man with his car without leaving a scratch. 

An alien. 

Even today he was sure that his expression must have been extremely dumbfounded while listening to the news the young man delivered with visible embarrassment and shyness. 

He'd taken the truck back he'd sent Clark as a Thank-you-gift. And he had kept the bearer, too. Ever since that day, Lex had been unable to separate himself from the boy who had been barely legal when they had met. 

Now Clark was twenty-one, and still as – if not even more – beautiful as on that fateful day they met. He understood Sam's protectiveness. Understood him more every day. Because he felt the same protectiveness for Clark. He would kill everybody who tried to hurt the young man. Or he would at least ruin him. He smiled. Clark kindness really was infectious it seemed. 

Clark was still in the kitchen, cleaning up the coffeecups, and their wine glasses from earlier that evening. Without turning around he said, "What does Toby say?"

Lex sat down on one of the bar stools. "The usual. He whines about being called at such an ungodly hour, will most probably read Dean the riot act about being so damn silly, and grill Sam about the ghosts they've been hunting since the last time they saw each other. And he'll patch Dean up, will give him something for the pain which Dean most likely will NOT take, and then Dean will cud ..."

He interrupted himself as he realized what he was about to say. How would his lover react when Lex confirmed his suspicions? Told him that the two brothers were in a relationship with each other? Would he be disgusted? Shocked? Incest was something not taken very lightly in society. But now Clark turned around, and smiled at Lex. 

"Dean is a cuddler?"

Lex relaxed. Once again he had underestimated his alien. He grinned. "A big one."

"And he will kill everyone who ever says he is." 

Sam. He walked into the kitchen, Toby behind him. With a heavy sigh the tall man sat down next to Lex. "Thanks for your help."

Lex bowed his head a little. Nothing more. "You're welcome, Sam. So ... Dean's asleep?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. He didn't want to ... but Toby slipped him something and before he could even think about protesting, he was out like a light."

Clark grinned. He haven't had the chance to talk to Dean but he was sure that the other guy – the brother – would be pissed as hell as soon as he was awake again. He looked closely at Sam. He wanted to tell him to go to bed because he looked as if he'd keel over every second. But he knew that Sam might take it the wrong way because after all this wasn't Clark's house. So he remained silent. 

Lex didn't. 

"Sam." His voice was strong but gentle nonetheless. "Go to bed. You're tired, and I don't want to carry your heavy ass to a bed which is on the second floor and almost a mile away."

Sam smiled, and simply nodded. "Night, Lex." He hesitated for a second before he gazed at Clark, and nodded in his direction. "Clark."

"Night, Sam."

Toby left a few minutes later, after Lex had written out a check for him Clark didn't bother to look at. Whatever Lex paid Toby was none of Clark's business. And if he really wanted to know ... all he had to do was ask. Lex would tell him. 

Ten minutes later they were laying in their bed again, cuddled up against each other. A few heartbeats later they were asleep. 

~*~

Sam was awake, watching Dean. It hadn't been a close call this time. Not really. They had been in much worse situations. Under much worse conditions. And both of them had been injured much worse. 

And yet. 

He was propped up on one elbow, watching Dean. Watching the way his chest rose and fell under his breaths. In a few days was Christmas, and he wondered if he could convince his brother to stay here for a few more days. Just until his wounds had healed a little bit, of course. 

Of course. 

That's what he would say if someone should ask him. Under no circumstances would he ever tell the truth ... 

The truth that just for once he wanted to be somewhere safe on Christmas Eve. Together with Dean. They had lost their father ... didn't they deserve a decent and SAFE Christmas? 

He would do everything it took to convince Dean to stay. EVERYthing. Including the highly unfair trick with the towel should the need arise. He smiled when he thought back to the last time he had practiced the towel trick. He had walked funny for a few days but it had definitely been worth it. 

"I like that."

Dean's voice tore him back from his pleasant memories ... back to the here and now, with his brother's body bruised next to him. He frowned a little. 

"What do you mean?"

Dean turned his head a little and smiled at him. "I like it when you smile. You look so beautiful when you smile."

Sam's frown deepened. "What the hell did Toby give you this time?"

Dean tried to laugh but it came out only as a painful groan. But he managed a weak, "Just the usual stuff. Why are you asking?"

"Usually you don't talk so ... "

"Honestly?"

Sam was taken aback for a moment. He had wanted to say girlish but yes ... honestly was also true. So he simply nodded. Dean moved a little closer, so he could wrap his arms around Sam's tall form. 

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I know it's not always easy with me. But you know that I love you, right?"

Sam swallowed. No. No, he hadn't known that. He had guessed it. But he'd never been quite sure about it. He nodded. It was the only thing he could do. With a very content sigh, Dean closed his eyes again. "Good," he breathed softly. Then he added, "Can you hold me, Sammy?"

Sam moved a little down in the bed, and took his lover in his arms. A few minutes passed by before Sam could speak again. And then he whispered, "I love you, too, Dean."

He closed his eyes, and finally he could sleep. 

~*~

"So what do they do?"

Clark turned to his lover with an amused grin on his face. "Don't you think it's a little rude to spy on your guests?"

Lex sat next to him on the bed, trying to look at least a little dignified. Which was hard because he still wore the extremely satisfied look of someone who had just been well and truly fucked. "I don't think so. And I'm not spying ... you are. And we do it just to make sure our guests are alright."

Clark pulled Lex close to his body, and gave him a gently kiss. "We could just go to their door, and knock. That would be polite."

Lex simply snorted, and Clark sighed. "Okay. I can listen in. But just for their heartbeats, understood?"

The bald man nodded eagerly. Clark moved up so he could sit, cocked his head slightly and tuned in to the guest room about thirty metres away. After a few seconds he smiled. "They have water running. It's the shower. It must be Dean because Sam took a shower last night."

Lex moved next to his lover, kissing him gently on the shoulder. "Come on, love. Just one little glance. Tell me what you see."

Another sigh from Clark. He knew that his lover had this voyeuristic streak ... but never before had he been so persistent. But he narrowed his eyes slightly, looking directly at the brother's room. Looking through walls, concrete, plaster, until he could make out the two men in their room.

As he had thought, Dean was under the shower, cleaning himself from the mud and the grime of the night before. Sam was still in bed, curled up to an impossible small ball, the covers pulled up to his chin, sleeping. He wanted to turn to his own lover again when the door to the bathroom opened, and Dean emerged. 

He was still wet from the shower with only a tiny towel around his waist. For a moment Clark wondered where he'd gotten the towel for he knew that all the towels Lex provided to his guests were usually large and fluffy. But this one? It had to be one of his own. 

He could feel Lex moving next to him but he had to admit that it was very interesting to watch the other man. He was as tall as Lex but with broader shoulders. And an awful lot of scars. 

"What do you see?" A hot breath in his ear. 

"Dean," he murmured. "He just came out of the bath with a very small towel. He has so many scars on his body."

A kiss on his shoulder made him shiver involuntarily. "And?"

Clark tuned in his hearing. "He's talking to Sam. Telling him to wake up."

For a few moments Clark said nothing but suddenly he blinked feverishly back to normal sight. Lex knew what that meant. And accompanied by the sudden blush it could mean only one thing in specific. Clark turned to Lex, his face beet-red. 

"He ... he just dropped his towel."

Lex couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud, embarrassing Clark even further. "I know that trick. Now can you listen in one last time and try to find out what it is that Dean wants?"

"What?"

Clark's face grew even more red but he did as his lover asked of him. Lex making puppy eyes was something no one could resist. 

He listened for a few seconds then he had to smile. "They want you to ask if they can stay here for Christmas."

Lex grabbed his lover around the waist, pulled the tall man down and kissed him passionately. "Of course they can."

Clark wanted to say that he thought this was a very nice gesture and that someone with so many scars like Dean surely deserved some time in peace and quiet when the talented hands and tongue of his lover made him forget his own name, and with a deep moan he pulled Lex even closer. 

~*~

"That was a low blow, Dean," Sam panted an hour later. His lover's body was curled up around him, his right hand still caressing gently the long, muscular body. 

"Don't know what you're talking about, Sammy," Dean mumured but Sam could hear the smugness in his voice. 

"The towel, Dean," his brother mumbled against his brother's silken skin. "To drop the towel was simply mean. You know that I can't think clearly when you stand before me with a hard-on."

"I know."

Sam didn't know what to say so he remained silent. But not for long. "You think Lex lets us stay here?"

Dean grumbled something Sam didn't understand. "What?"

Now the older brother moved and rested his chin on Sam's shoulder. "I said ... we have to convince Clark, too."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Once more they lay in silence, just enjoying the rare occasion of being in a warm, dry, comfortable bed with somehting close to room service. When Dean had opened the door this morning he had found a tray loaded with breakfast.

They'd had breakfast in bed. None of them could remember when they had such a luxury for the last time. 

"We should get up then. If I remember Lex correctly then he's already up to his neck in business."

Sam managed to frown and grin at the same time. "With a man like Clark at his side? I doubt that."

They got up anyway, dressed and made their way through countless rooms until they finally found Clark and Lex in a room that had to be their living room. 

For a moment Dean didnt't know what to say. THIS was not what he'd expected. Lex was sitting on the sofa with a book in his hand. His feet were resting in Clark's lap while the young man was occupied with a car race on Lex's playstation. But that wasn't what m ade him speechless in the first place. He'd been here numerous times ever since they'd stumbled across each other. But for the first time for as long as he could remember there was a big, tall Christmas Tree in the corner of the room. He was decorated with red and gree and white bows, and balls, and tinsel. And on the top was a big angel with spread out wings. 

Wow. This Clark had to have an amazing influence on Lex. 

"Mornin'," he finally managed. 

Lex put his finger in the book before he closed it, and looked up. "Good morning, Dean. Sam. Slept well?"

"Awesome!" Dean beamed. "And that shower you have is amazing."

"Glad you like it. Can I get you something else? Some coffee? Something to eat? A place to crash at Christmas?"

Sam glanced over at Clark who pretended not to pay them any attention. But there was a little smile on his face. 

"Lex, that's very nice but we ..."

"Oh shut up, Dean. You know I'm not Mr Nice Guy. I ... that is WE really want you to stay. Right, Clark?"

"Sure thing, Lexi."

Lexi? Okay. Now Dean's jaw dropped. Not because of the endearment but because Clark could say it and still live to tell! 

"Well ... then ..." Dean's hand involuntarily moved to his neck to scrub there. But before he could say something, Sam interrupted, "Yes. Thank you. We'd love to."

~*~

Lex smiled, got up, and walked over to the phone. He'd known that they wouldn't be very hard to convince. Not after the bribery-breakfast he had delivered to their doorstep this morning. As he picked up the phone to tell Mrs Murdow, his housekeeper, that they would have guests over the holidays, he saw that Sam was watching him. Suddenly a big smile threatened to split his face in two. He bowed over to his brother, and whispered something in his ear. Dean hid his laughter behind a cough. 

Lex talked to Mrs Murdow when he noticed that even his lover wore a barely hidden grin. Now that made him curious. 

He finished his call, and turned to Sam and Dean again, who bid a quick goodbye, and said that they wanted to try out the incredible jacuzzi in their adjacent bathroom. 

As soon as they left, Lex sat down next to Clark who now laughed out openly. "What?" he asked. 

Clark took his lover's face between his hands and kissed him gently. "I could hear what Sam said to Dean."

"So?" Lex still didn't get it what the other man could have said that was so funny. 

"He said, 'Don't you think that Lex walks a little funny today?'"

Lex blushed though he'd thought he'd passed that stage a long time ago, and hid his face in the crook of his laughing lover's neck. 

This would be as sure as hell one Merry and Gay Christmas. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago I wrote this story as a Secret Santa for a friend of mine. Her wishes had been:  
> Fandom : Smallville  
> Pairing : Clark Kent/Lex Luthor  
> Prompt or situation : Clark never kept his secret (His abilities) from Lex.
> 
> And another just in case
> 
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Sam/Dean  
> Prompt or situation: Towel
> 
> Back then I decided to combine the two and out came this fluffy little something that I accidentally stumbled over today. I read it again, and decided to post it, even though Christmas is already over. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
